In a thin film transistor display, a gate driving signal is usually provided to a gate of a respective thin film transistor (TFT) in a pixel area by a gate driving circuit. The gate driving circuit can be formed on an array substrate of a liquid crystal display by an arraying process, i.e., a Gate Driver on Array (GOA) process. This integration process can not only save the cost, but can also realize a design of a narrow frame.
The gate driving circuit generally comprises a plurality of cascaded shift registers, and sequentially scans the gate lines through shift registers in respective stages among the plurality of cascaded shift registers. However, the thin film transistor comprised in the shift register stays in an ON state for a long time under control of a DC inputting signal, and a shift for its threshold voltage is relatively significant. This leads to a decrease in the lifetime of the transistor, further causing a decrease in the lifetime of the entire shift register.